


Чудодейственное проклятие

by Aina_Agras



Category: Grimm (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, F/M, M/M, Twincest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 11:38:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5742355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aina_Agras/pseuds/Aina_Agras
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Альтернативный Лондон. Уизли — обычная многодетная семья, ничего не знающая о магии. В этом мире издавна считалось, что разделять близнецов — к несчастью, они с рождения считались единым целым и потому между ними часто заключались браки. Да только у Фреда свои планы.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

В семье Уизли не принято было отговаривать от сумасбродств, если это не затрагивало интересы других. Захотел старший сын в Африку, спасать вымирающих животных, — пожалуйста, только писать не забывай. Вздумалось среднему покорять политические вершины — да без проблем, Перси, главное — не перетруждайся. На заявление Фреда и Джорджа о том, что вместо колледжа они хотят посвятить себя мудрёному искусству иллюзионистов, миссис Уизли только развела руками.   
Близнецы с самого детства скучать не давали ни себе, ни окружающим, постоянно выдумывая новые увлекательные занятия, постигая мир во всем его разнообразии. В противовес многообразию их выдумок, реакции миссис Уизли были довольно прозаичны — суровый взгляд или взгляд усталый, полный вселенской скорби за нерадивых детей. Если действия близнецов сопровождались разрушениями, гневный окрик слышала вся округа. Как правило, после этого Джордж предлагал поиграть во что-нибудь тихое и безопасное, желательно где-нибудь на необитаемом острове. Или на Луне. Примерное поведение длилось ровно до тех пор, пока не находилось очередное интересное занятие.   
Так, в восемь лет к ним в руки попал потрёпанный учебник магии для самых маленьких, и тогда-то все поняли, как спокойно им жилось до этого. Для начала близнецы выучили необходимое чудо-слово «престидижитация» и тараторили его в два голоса с такой скоростью, что доводили младшего брата Рональда до истерики — тот всё силился угнаться за ними, но пока произнести мог только несколько односложных слов.   
Натешившись скороговорками, Фред с Джорджем приступили к практической части. В ход пошло всё — от разноцветных пуговиц со старого платья миссис Уизли до крема для обуви. Частенько великие фокусники бывали отруганы от души, за поджог штор в своей комнате обоим досталось хворостиной. К слову, пожар устроил маленький Рональд, но по привычке собак спустили на близнецов, не дав даже объясниться. Впрочем, Фред с Джорджем и не стали бы дискредитировать младшего брата. Это умное слово они выучили еще раньше, когда собирались стать всемирно известными сыщиками.  
Страсть к фокусам не иссякла по мере взросления, как надеялась на то миссис Уизли, напротив — чем старше становились близнецы, тем сложнее становились трюки, больше времени требовалось на подготовку и ещё больше — на уборку последствий проявления волшебства. Зато они приобрели очень полезные навыки. Фред, к примеру, развил такую ловкость рук, что уследить, как исчезает в них монета или старинные часы мистера Уизли, было невозможно. Джордж вполне сносно научился жонглировать сырыми яйцами. На расспросы миссис Уизли о том, почему бы не взять для тренировок деревянные, отвечал, что это исключено — при таком гнусном подлоге теряется весь сакраментальный смысл жонглирования. Попросту говоря, перспектива яичницы в волосах заставляет стараться изо всех сил. Впрочем, стоило миссис Уизли намекнуть, что стирать свои немногочисленные свитера Джордж будет сам, как яйца сразу же перестали пропадать из кладовой.  
В школе поведение их не улучшилось, преподаватели ворчали на непоседливых, острых на язык учеников, но испокон веков все Уизли учились в школе Мэйфлауэр на Ковент Гарден, поэтому Фред с Джорджем отделывались лишь выговором раз в декаду да дополнительными занятиями.  
С точными науками отношения что у Фреда, что у Джорджа были более чем прохладные. Усердие они проявляли лишь в математике, да и то больше в разрисовывании тетрадей фантастическими существами и причудливыми растениями. Зато в литературе им не было равных. С малых лет объёмные тома легенд и сказаний соседствовали с книгами для юных волшебников, и, рассказывая что-то, Фред уже и сам не мог понять, вычитал он это или на ходу придумал. Дело усложнялось, если рассказ подхватывал Джордж, поэтому истории были почти бесконечными, а их авторство сложно было приписать кому-то одному.  
В девятнадцать лет они поразмыслили и решили, что неплохо было бы заиметь свой угол, где можно было бы изредка выступать. Многомесячные гастроли Фреда не вдохновляли, а у Джорджа от яркого света начинали ныть зубы. Небольшой тематический бар со сценой и некоторым количеством «магических» сувениров — то что надо.   
К двадцати трём годам, следуя советам Перси, они смогли скопить немалую сумму. Но этого всё равно было недостаточно. И тогда мистер Уизли заложил дом.  
На эти деньги удалось выкупить небольшое помещение в Вандсворте, и вот уже больше месяца Фред с Джорджем жили в будущем баре «Мистиф», обустраивая его по своему вкусу.   
День за днём — одно и то же. Не спасала даже хвалёная энергичность, они вымотались настолько, что Рождества ждали как избавления. Но постоянно шутили и глядели друг на друга как в зеркало, почти не замечали теней под глазами — слишком близко было исполнение мечты.  
Особое внимание уделялось магическому магазину. Конечно, ничего магического там быть не могло — всевозможные сувениры с разных концов света. В будущем они планировали расширить свой ассортимент. Джордж твёрдо решил заказать партию сушёных голов — он и себе хотел одну такую — и духовые трубки, стреляющие вместо отравленных игл дротиками с радужной пылью. Среди всего прочего Фред разместил коробку леденцов собственного приготовления, с жгучим перцем. Несколько раз он незаметно подсовывал их Джорджу в карман и, услыхав надсадный кашель, бросался прочь от справедливого возмездия. Иногда он сталкивался со стариком Уэбстером, который помогал им с баром за небольшую плату. Уэбстер был прилежным работником, хоть и пил по-чёрному и частенько щеголял с расквашенным носом или сизым глазом. Братья закрывали на это глаза — старик был на все руки мастер. Ходили слухи, что пьёт он оттого, что жена его поколачивает.   
— Вот что бывает, когда берёшь жену со стороны, — многозначительно говорил Джордж, а Фред, понимая, куда он клонит, лишь пожимал плечами и срочно находил себе занятие.   
Издавна считалось, что разделять близнецов — к несчастью, они с рождения считались единым целым, и потому между ними часто заключались браки. Семья Уизли также полагала, что близнецы свяжут свою жизнь друг с другом, но Фред чётко решил для себя, что Джордж — только брат и партнёр по бизнесу. Ну, ещё очень близкий друг, но и только. Он был против этого старомодного обычая, хоть и любил брата безмерно. Мысли о том, что Джорджа придётся любить ещё и физически, вызывала у него отторжение. Фред долго изводился, проклиная себя за бесчувственность, но потом махнул рукой и решил: будь что будет. Они объяснились ещё в четырнадцать лет, Джордж вроде бы понял и свёл всё в шутку, как обычно. Серьёзность — это совершенно не то качество, в котором можно было упрекнуть близнецов Уизли, но назвать их эгоистичными было невозможно.  
С финансовыми делами они тоже не особо дружили, но быстро учились и им везло: грубых промахов помогало избегать какое-то особое чутьё. Джордж называл это нюхом на неприятности. Наверное, именно этот нюх позволил им, не влезая в дополнительные долги, вполне сносно отремонтировать помещение под бар. Всё, что умели, они делали сами. Сами набросали план, не тратясь на услуги новомодных дизайнеров интерьера, сами заменили проводку, разрисовали стены.   
Фред только закончил последний психоделический фрактал и теперь оттирал руки, сидя возле будущего камина. Освещения ещё не было — две настольные лампы, привезённые из дома, давали недостаточно света, и большая часть полупустого помещения была погружена во мрак.  
— Поехали домой? — вдруг сказал Джордж. — Хоть ненадолго? Я соскучился по всем. Даже по маминым крикам. А очки Перси уже заждались, пока их снова покрасят.  
— На этот раз я настаиваю на зелёном цвете! Анджелина говорила, что зелёный очень идёт рыжим. Мы ведь любим Перси?  
— Как Рон пауков, — заверил Джордж.  
Он пытался водрузить на барной стойкой панно, которое сделала их младшая сестра Джинни. Разноцветные бабочки и цветочные феи порхали по полотну, лепреконы с зубастыми ртами до ушей прятали в буйном разнотравии объёмистые горшки с золотом. Под чутким руководством Джинни Фред сам выложил из зелёного камня, название которого он забыл, четырёхлистник в правом верхнем углу. А Джорджу она разрешила сделать узор на шляпе эльфа, прикрывающего горшок с золотом листом лопуха, тоже под пристальным наблюдением во избежание самодеятельности.   
Королева эльфов на огромном цветке в самом центре очень смахивала на миссис Уизли, а эльф рядом с ней был вылитым мистером Уизли. Джинни даже изобразила на голове его любимую шляпу-котелок. В угрюмом и растрёпанном малом без труда угадывался младший брат Рон, Перси был важным лепреконом в очках и со свитком, а оседлавший маленького дракончика длинноволосый эльф — Биллом. Фреда с Джорджем Джинни изобразила держащимися за руки. Их никто никогда не воспринимал по отдельности. Имя Фреда всегда стояло рядом с именем Джорджа, и наоборот.   
Открылась дверь, и показалась ель, а за ней — тяжело отдувающийся Уэбстер.  
— Куда?  
Джордж спрыгнул с барной стойки.  
— Наверное, сюда.  
Фред потёр глаза и встал.   
— Без меня справитесь? Я пройдусь, а то от непрерывной работы у меня портится настроение.   
— А на меня нападает зверский голод. Не задерживайся там, я пончики принёс. И ёлку вот.  
— Пончики я съем чуть позже. А ёлку сам жуй.  
Фред накинул куртку и вышел в морозный вечер. С неба сыпал мелкий снег, было тепло и на удивление малолюдно. Оживлённый район, канун Рождества — и такая тишина. Фред полной грудью вдохнул холодный воздух. Наконец-то их общая мечта сбылась, можно немного расслабиться. Но только немного, главное — держать ухо востро, а то за прошлый перечный леденец Джордж ещё с ним не рассчитался.   
Скрипнула дверь, и Фред обернулся. Лёгок на помине.  
— Уэбстер вызвался сам наряжать ёлку. Бедняга. Хоть где-то ему хочется покоя и уюта. Он, кстати, так и не понял, почему у него в кармане была волшебная паутина и как её отлепить. Над ним неинтересно подшучивать — он этого не понимает и злиться не умеет, добрый, как собака священника. С Роном или Перси выходит веселее.   
— Ты прав. Пойдём…  
— …обратно, — закончил за него Джордж. — Пойдём, я только вышел — уже до костей промёрз. Как ты только тут стоишь?   
— И я. Ещё немного — и на моих рёбрах можно будет играть, как на ксилофоне, а они будут мелодично звенеть. Динь-дон.   
Джордж ткнул его в живот, но плотная куртка помешала ему проверить, действительно ли звенят рёбра. От второго тычка Фред увернулся, набрал пригоршню снега, швырнул не глядя и бросился к двери. Он едва не сшиб с ног старика Уэбстера, несущего коробку с ёлочными игрушками, но не остановился — побежал к лестнице, ведущей наверх. А вслед ему неслось ворчание:  
— Взрослые уже парни, а всё никак не угомонятся!   
Наверху была небольшая комнатка, в которой они жили. В ней царил такой же хаос, как и внизу, только к коробкам с нераспакованным товаром добавились ещё и личные вещи. Пытаясь занять стратегически выгодную для обороны позицию, Фред запнулся о валяющийся ботинок и рухнул на надувной матрас. Джордж, хохоча, упал сверху. От смеха не было сил, да ещё куртка стесняла движения, но Фред не собирался легко сдаваться. Он пробрался под куртку Джорджа и принялся его щекотать. Тот уже тоже задыхался и пытался в ответ ткнуть хоть куда-нибудь.   
Наконец выдохлись оба и просто замерли. Фред не пытался спихнуть Джорджа с себя, так лежать было уютно и тепло. Джордж пах зимой. Не той, которая за окном, со снегом и холодом, а уютной, тёплой, у камина, с яблочным пирогом и Рождеством. Запахом свежей хвои и кофе с корицей. Он вспомнил шумный тесный дом, в котором всегда витали аппетитные запахи готовящейся еды. Он скучал по ежевечерним сборам в гостиной у камина. Он даже готов был выслушать порцию причитаний — миссис Уизли до сих пор надеялась, что Фред перестанет «страдать ерундой» и станет мужем Джорджа.  
Но у Фреда были иные планы. На это Рождество он собирался представить своей семье будущую невесту.


	2. Chapter 2

До встречи с Гермионой Грейнджер Фред и не думал, что список его неосторожных выходок когда-нибудь пополнится дракой со стаей оголодавших голубей.  
Был январь, снежный и холодный до безобразия. Засунув руки в карманы и ссутулившись, чтобы ветер не швырял в лицо снежную крошку, Фред спешил в тепло. И тут в его мечты о чашке горячего кофе с имбирём грубо ворвалась действительность в виде ошалевшего голубя. Фред успел увернуться, но на него, взметая снег, набросилась целая орда заполошенных птиц. Он отмахивался изо всех сил и совсем более не ожидал, что эпицентром этого снежно-перьевого вихря станет насмерть перепуганная девушка, которую он еле успел схватить в охапку до того, как её кулачок заехал ему по носу.  
И хоть всё произошло в считанные секунды, они успели ещё с кем-то столкнуться, прежде чем Фред отвоевал у голубей порядком потрёпанную добычу. Потом они долго очищались от голубиного помёта и налипшего пуха. Фред утешил Гермиону, что на её сером пальто помёт менее заметен. А вот ему в своём чёрном придётся идти и притворяться, что это такой узор. Гермиона удивлённо приподняла брови.  
— Коты лучше голубей, — сказала она. — Мой Живоглот — очень воспитанный кот.  
Фред не стал говорить, что кот по кличке Живоглот пугает его больше всех голубей Лондона. Гермиона объяснила, что всего лишь хотела покормить птиц, но не знала, что они настолько прожорливы и настырны. 

Закрепить знакомство они решили в небольшой кофейне, точнее, Фред настоял — руки уже занемели и не слушались. Гермиона поддержала идею, видимо, шутка про узор всё же произвела на неё положительное впечатление.  
После двух чашек горячего кофе и трёх порций яблочного пирога они обменялись телефонами и расстались, вполне довольные друг другом.  
И не так давно Фред решил, что Гермиона — не самая плохая партия. Он, во многом из-за чувства противоречия, не желал мириться с тем, что другие, пусть и любимая семья, и брат, ближе которого у него не было, уже расписали всю его жизнь, не считаясь с его мнением. Именно не считаясь — Джордж, недовольный тем, что они отдалились, снова намекнул, что ему хотелось бы видеть Фреда не только братом.  
Фред нервничал, но улыбался. Он представлял реакцию Джорджа и расспрашивал Гермиону о том, как она провела уик-энд. Он поглаживал её руку, стараясь, чтобы пальцы не дрожали, и согласно кивал по поводу того, что цены на вещи первой необходимости очень уж сильно подскочили.  
— Не переживай! — сказал он Гермионе. — Моя семья не из тех, кто ест нежелательных невесток на рождественский ужин. В противном случае я тебя отобью. Отбил же у тех дурацких птиц.  
Гермиона рассмеялась и благодарно чмокнула его.  
Как оказалось, волновался Фред не зря. Первым, кто встретил их, был Джордж. Фред только успел сунуть ключ в замок, как дверь открылась.  
— Брат Фред! А чего ты так долго? И... не один.  
Повисло неловкое молчание. Джордж пристально посмотрел на Гермиону, потом — на брата.  
— Может, ты всё-таки впустишь нас, а рассмотришь уже после?  
Джордж посторонился, и Фред слегка подтолкнул Гермиону в уютное тепло. Из своей комнаты выскочила Джинни и бросилась было к Фреду обниматься, но настороженно замерла, заметив рядом с братом незнакомку.  
— Джордж! — раздалось из недр дома. — Ты снова положил мне в карман свою гадкую паутину?!  
Из кухни, вытирая руки о передник, вышла миссис Уизли. Фред приготовился к худшему.  
— Фред, ты снова без шапки? Эти мальчишки никогда не повзрослеют... Ой, а это у нас кто?  
— Мама, это Гермиона.  
Миссис Уизли кивнула и выжидательно приподняла брови.  
— Она — моя невеста, — сказал Фред хрипло, но твёрдо.  
Джинни вытаращилась. Миссис Уизли нахмурилась. Фред ободряюще сжал пальцы Гермионы и наконец решился посмотреть на Джорджа.  
Тот улыбался, но вместе с тем был бледен, как рыбье брюхо. Фред покачал головой и отвернулся. Он не сможет дать ему больше, чем даёт сейчас. Жизнь иногда разочаровывает человека вне зависимости от его поступков. Молчание затягивалось, и Фреду казалось, что оно на его горле петлёй затягивается — стало тяжело дышать.  
Миссис Уизли спасла ситуацию.  
— Да проходите уже! — засуетилась она. — Не стой столбом, Джордж, возьми у девочки пальто! Джинни, поставь ещё одну тарелку на стол!  
Ужин, несмотря на изначальную неловкость, прошёл спокойно. Индейка с пряностями, тушёные овощи и апельсиновые кексы были превосходны, как и всегда. Джинни, умница, пыталась поддержать беседу, и небезуспешно — Гермиона с готовностью отвечала. Позже в разговор осторожно включилась миссис Уизли, а потом разговорились и все остальные. Мистер Уизли одобрительно закивал, когда Гермиона обмолвилась о том, что после окончания университета хотела бы работать в Лондонской библиотеке. Даже не слишком тактичный Рон не ляпал глупостей и посматривал на гостью уважительно. Перси с Биллом в разговоре почти не участвовали — они разругались в хлам и были слишком заняты своей обидой, чтобы обращать внимание ещё на кого-то. Фред к этому привык. А вот мрачный и молчаливый Джордж был из ряда вон выходящим событием. Он смотрел на Фреда так, как будто у него болел зуб, а Фред был шоколадной конфетой. Он не участвовал в рождественской викторине «Пять лучших событий за прошедший год», традиционно завершающей праздничный ужин, сослался на головную боль и поднялся наверх. Миссис Уизли не стала его окликать — слишком была занята потенциальной невесткой.  
— Значит, твой отец — дантист? Это так... мило.  
Фред ощущал себя надзирателем, следящим за тем, чтобы никто не преступал границ дозволенного. Но враждебности никто не выказывал, а стоило Гермионе упомянуть об их с Фредом более чем странном знакомстве, раздались сдержанные смешки. Лучшего способа разрядить атмосферу придумать было невозможно, ведь посмеяться любили все Уизли. Сразу вдруг появились темы для разговора, да не одна и не две. Фред жалел только о том, что Джордж всё-таки решил объявить ему бойкот.  
Вечер постепенно перешёл в ночь, и все потихоньку начали расходиться. Первой ушла Джинни, пожелав всем спокойной ночи и кивнув Гермионе, потом откланялись Билл с Перси. Перси, за весь вечер произнёсший только несколько односложных фраз, напоследок выдал такую проникновенную речь, что Гермиона густо покраснела.  
— Не смущай девочку, Перси, — сказал мистер Уизли. — Прибереги своё красноречие до свадьбы.  
Фред был благодарен своей семье.

 

За уик-энд Фред успел показать Гермионе окрестности. Они сходили в старый-престарый трактир «Три метлы», где они с Джорджем надирались тайком от родителей, ещё будучи подростками, дошли до Снежного холма, возле которого каждую зиму заливали каток, и целый вечер катались на коньках. Фред был почти счастлив. Если бы ещё Джордж перестал валять дурака!  
Он рассказал про своего брата-близнеца ещё тогда, в той кофейне, походившей на коричную палочку. И поспешил добавить, что не хочет быть мужем Джорджа. С него хватает партнёрства по бизнесу и детства в одной кровати. Больше они к этому вопросу не возвращались.  
Джордж наотрез отказался сопровождать их и всё время проводил в отцовской мастерской. Фред знал, что там же часто сидит и Джинни, наверное, пытается вразумить его. Пустое занятие. Джордж такой же упрямый, как и он сам.


	3. Chapter 3

В ясное тёплое утро понедельника Фред с Гермионой вернулись в Лондон. Джордж отправился другим поездом. И хорошо — некому портить настроение своей непривычно кислой физиономией.  
Фред ехал и улыбался, вспоминая напутствие миссис Уизли:  
— Она мне нравится. Признаться, я... мы не ожидали этого, но тебе виднее. Надеюсь, ты знаешь, что делаешь.   
Было ясно, что «мы» в первую очередь относится к Джорджу. Фред злился на него за попытки надавить. Несмотря на то, что они условились не рассматривать друг друга в качестве супругов. Никому нельзя доверять, даже собственному брату-близнецу. Особенно своему брату-близнецу, который знает лучше, что хорошо для Фреда, а что нет.   
Гермиона видела его душевные метания, но тактично молчала. Хоть кому-то приходит в голову, что личное — оно на то и личное, и не следует пытаться запустить в него руки по локоть. И у Фреда впервые мелькнула мысль — а правильно ли он поступает? Не чересчур ли он зациклился на себе и своих желаниях?  
Он проводил Гермиону до метро, а сам направился в бар, твёрдо решив стоять насмерть. Джордж должен был бы уже понять, что, пусть они хоть тысячу раз близнецы, Фред уже выбрал свой путь. Однако всё равно было не по себе. Нужно было продержаться хотя бы несколько дней, а там Джордж понемногу оттает, они сядут и поговорят, как взрослые люди. А пока им обоим есть чем заняться.   
В баре Фред переоделся и взялся за уборку. Джордж чем-то гремел в подсобке и выходить не торопился, но Фред и не собирался его упрашивать. Пусть себе нос воротит, его дело, как развлекаться.   
Ремонт подходил к концу. «Мистиф» уже выглядел почти так, как они себе его рисовали в воображении. Фред тихо выругался. Снова это «они»! Надо как-то избавляться от этой привычки.  
Звякнул колокольчик над дверью. Фред мельком глянул в сторону входа, намереваясь поздороваться с Уэбстером, но то был не он.   
— Вы что-то хотели, сэр?  
«Сэр» выглядел очень странно. Седые волосы стояли дыбом, полы бежевого плаща волочились по полу. Но самой примечательной его чертой был искусственный глаз, который бешено вращался в левой глазнице. Странный тип.  
— Вы здорово влипли, ребятки, — сказал он громко.   
— В чём дело?  
Из подсобки выглянул Джордж. Увидев странного посетителя, он вопросительно посмотрел на Фреда.  
— След привёл меня сюда. Чёткий след тёмного проклятья.  
Фред многозначительно посмотрел на Джорджа и кивнул с улыбкой:  
— Мне кажется, вы ошиблись...  
— Я сейчас покажу тебе, как я ошибся! — рявкнул вдруг странный старик и обрушил кулак на барную стойку, оставив вмятину.   
— Аластор!   
В дверях стоял встрёпанный и встревоженный молодой парень. Вот он выглядел вполне обычно и даже представительно. Строгий чёрный костюм, круглые очки в тонкой оправе, коричневый галстук. Вполне мог бы сойти за офисного работника или адвоката средней руки.  
— Простите моего коллегу, его иногда заносит. Я Гарри. Гарри Поттер. Это — Аластор Грюм. Мы — ищейки.   
— Всего-то? Не вервольфы, не вендиго, не чупакабра…  
Фред осёкся, увидев, как изменяется лицо Аластора Грюма. Оплывшие черты исказились, стали острее, седые волосы потемнели, блеснули удлинившиеся зубы. Всего лишь на миг — потом он снова стал безумным стариком. Фред моргнул и покосился на Джорджа, надеясь, что ему померещилось. Куда там! Джордж тоже неверяще смотрел на посетителей.   
— Положим, мы вам верим. При чём тут мы?  
— Джордж Уизли — колдун.   
Колдун? Отличная шутка, надо взять на заметку. Только сейчас она была не к месту.   
— Он честный колдун, — сказал Фред. — Наша деятельность лицензирована и охраняется законом ничуть не меньше, чем деятельность дантиста или полицейского. Может, даже ваша.  
— Да речь не о ваших дурацких фокусах! — ткнул в их сторону палочкой старик, и Фред невольно попятился. — Проклятие!  
— Аластор, я вас прошу! Для начала нужно разобраться во всём...  
— Чего разбираться? След есть. Чёткий след. — Безумный старик сверлил Джорджа своим жутким стеклянным глазом. — На допросе разберутся.  
Джордж, конечно же, не особо боялся. Кажется, отделившись от Фреда, он растерял своё чувство юмора.  
— Что. Такое. Тут. Происходит?   
— Поступило анонимное сообщение, что не далее как позавчера в доме на Мэддокс-стрит была использована мощная тёмная магия.   
— Я понял, — сказал Джордж. — Перси до сих пор дуется на нас за ту шутку на прошлое Рождество и поэтому нанял актёров, чтобы нас разыграть. Не ожидал такого от скучной и затёртой офисной крысы.  
Старик подозрительно задёргался и хлопнул себя ладонью по лбу.   
— Перси Уизли тут ни при чём, — произнёс мистер Поттер. — То есть вы утверждаете, что не имеете ни малейшего понятия, в чём вас обвиняют?  
Тут не выдержал Фред:  
— Без адвоката мы не будем с вами разговаривать.  
— Не поможет тебе твой адвокат, парень, — сказал Аластор таким тоном, что Фред и сам уверился — не поможет.   
— Мне это надоело. Фредди, я звоню в полицию.   
— Ну-ну, — немедленно отозвался старик и многозначительно провёл когтями по стене. У Фреда от противного скрипа заныли зубы.  
— Аластор! — покачал головой мистер Поттер. — Вы действуете непрофессионально!  
— Зато надёжно.  
Старик направился прямиком к Джорджу. Фред преградил ему путь и попридержал за плечи.  
— Не так резво, мистер Сумасшедший Глаз.  
Старик побагровел от такой непочтительности и снова обратился.   
— Господа, давайте будем разумны! — встал между ними Гарри Поттер. — Ни к чему усложнять и без того сложное дело. Уизли, пройдёмте с нами. Вы пока ни в чём не обвиняетесь, исключительно для прояснения обстоятельств дела... Аластор, да угомонитесь же вы, наконец! Вернитесь в человеческую форму! Молодые люди добровольно пойдут с нами. Так ведь?


	4. Chapter 4

Несколько часов Фред просидел в ожидании на жёсткой скамейке в холле странного здания из чёрного блестящего мрамора. Они перенеслись сюда как по волшебству прямо из бара, после чего Джорджа завели в кабинет с табличкой «Гарри Дж. Поттер», а его оставили снаружи.   
Мимо шли оборотни. Большинство были с собачьими мордами, но встречались лисьи и кошачьи, даже птичьи, и от осознания происходящего у Фреда шла кругом голова. Всё это было на самом деле.  
Он был готов расцеловать Поттера, когда тот вышел. И Джорджа — от неожиданности Фред даже забыл, что злился на него.  
— Мы выяснили всё, можете забирать брата и идти.   
— А в чём было дело?  
Мистер Поттер пристально посмотрел Фреду в глаза:  
— В ваших же интересах не расспрашивать о подробностях. Могу сказать только одно — последствия проклятия устранены. Мисс Грейнджер в безопасности. Всего наилучшего!  
— Мисс Грейнджер?! Да что было-то?  
Он посмотрел на Джорджа. Тот устало потёр лоб.  
— Сказали, что я — колдун, а Гермиона — рыжехвост.   
— Кто?  
— Назовём её лисой-оборотнем, чтоб вам было понятно.  
И Гермиона туда же! Впервые в жизни Фред не знал, что сказать. Он беспомощно посмотрел на брата, и тот ответил ему таким же растерянным взглядом:  
— Я и правда... Понимаешь, когда я услышал про вас с Гермионой, я как будто разум потерял. Ты и какая-то незнакомая девица... Сказали, что я нечаянно проклял её.   
— Что значит… Я хочу увидеться с ней!  
Фред не смог определить, что удивило его больше — известие о том, что Гермиона в опасности, что она — лиса-оборотень, или то, что Джордж, его Джордж, — ведьмак. Настоящий. Он должен обдумать, что им делать дальше, он обязан. И желательно в одиночестве.   
— Это исключено, — заявил мистер Поттер. — Мы затёрли воспоминания о вас и вашей семье. Вам запрещено приближаться к мисс Грейнджер.   
— Как вы сказали? — опешил Фред. — На каких основаниях...   
— Существам и обычным людям лучше не контактировать.   
— Каким существам? Хотя стоп! Пока с меня хватит. Я домой. К себе домой, — сказал он, заметив, что Джордж с готовностью направился к выходу. — Мне нужно над этим всем подумать. Срочно.   
— Тебе, значит, подумать, да? С каких это пор ты у нас отдельно?  
Фреду показалось, что яркий свет в приёмной на секунду померк, а невзрачные стены содрогнулись. Мистер Поттер встревожился:  
— Похоже, случай не был единичным. Нам придётся вас задержать и поместить в специальное учреждение для предупреждения дальнейших...  
— Ну попробуйте! — угрожающе произнёс Джордж, сжимая кулаки.   
Теперь Фред испугался за брата. Он был зол на Джорджа за то, что тот устроил, пусть и непроизвольно, но совсем не хотел, чтобы его куда-то помещали. Родители с ума сойдут от беспокойства.  
— Проблемы, Поттер? — раздался позади насмешливый голос.  
К ним направлялся парень не старше мистера Поттера, только вот в отличие от строгого, но добродушного лица презрительно поджатые губы и насупленные светлые брови вызывали стойкую неприязнь.  
— Малфой, — прошипел мистер Поттер, изменяясь.  
На звериной морде очки смотрелись комично. Мистер Малфой криво улыбнулся, поправляя безупречный тёмно-зелёный галстук, и тоже ответил обращением. Кожа на его лице сморщилась и потемнела, глаза ввалились. Он клацнул гнилыми зубами и снова стал собой.   
Фред покосился на Джорджа, и тот ответил таким же удивлённым взглядом. Своеобразные у них тут приветствия.  
— Мне тоже не доставляет радости созерцание вашей... физиономии каждый день. Поэтому оставим все экивоки на потом. Мистеры Уизли, я полагаю?  
Голос у Малфоя был под стать ему самому, высокий и неприятный.  
— Мистеры, — кивнул Джордж. — Самые что ни на есть.   
— По какому праву, Малфой?  
— Это дело передали мне, Поттер. Оно уже не в вашей компетенции.  
Судя по тому, как вытянулось лицо Поттера, заявление его не обрадовало.   
— Снова пользуетесь семейными связями для продвижения по службе?  
— Ваша сестра — сильная ведьма, — продолжил Малфой, словно и не слышал обвинения. — Я могу сделать так, что про Джорджа Уизли забудут. А взамен вы отдадите вашу сестру.  
Фред только развёл руками. Один сюрприз за другим. Теперь ещё и Джинни.  
— А мать вам не отдать? И всех родственников до пятого колена.   
— Мать не нужно... Постойте... Вы смеете смеяться надо мной?!   
Белые брови мистера Малфоя сошлись на переносице. Его сущность снова проявила себя. Фред поморщился. На ищеек было смотреть куда приятнее.   
— Драко.  
За спиной мистера Малфоя прямо из воздуха материализовался высокий мужчина с тростью. Несомненно, близкий родственник, скорее всего, отец. У обоих одинаково белые волосы, и, кажется, даже костюмы из одной чёрной ткани. Похожие мёртвые лица с прогнившими губами.   
— Люциус Малфой, — представился мужчина.  
Он дёрнул искривлённой челюстью и стал обычным человеком. Взгляд, которым он ощупывал Фреда, был ещё более неприятным, чем у Малфоя-младшего. Судя по всему, высокомерные гримасы — это семейное.   
Мистер Поттер при появлении нового лица не обратился, но нахмурился ещё сильнее. И не зря — Люциус Малфой сразу перешёл к делу:  
— Позвольте, я проясню ситуацию. Нам всё равно, как вы сделаете то, о чём Драко вам сказал. В противном случае я засажу мистера Уизли за решётку, а имя вашей сестры занесут в список потенциально опасных людей.  
— По какому обвинению? — насмешливо спросил Фред. — Причинение тяжкого вреда здоровью посредством колдовства?  
— У нас свои методы, — с лёгкой полуулыбкой кивнул Люциус Малфой. — И свои обвинения. Лучше вам сделать так, как мы… просим. Пока что просим.   
— Не давите на них!  
Всё внимание Малфоев тотчас переключилось на Поттера. Драко прищурился, а Люциус насмешливо кивнул.  
— Осторожно, мистер Поттер, — произнёс он. — На эксцентричность вашего коллеги уже давно смотрят с неодобрением, а ваша привычка совать нос не в свои дела мешает не только нам.   
Малфой-младший утвердительно кивнул, его физиономия чуть не трескалась от самодовольства. Фред не сдержался и хмыкнул. Лициус мгновенно обратил своё пристальное внимание на него:  
— Веселитесь, мистер Уизли? Смотрите, как бы вам потом рыдать не пришлось. Пойдём, Драко!  
— Но мы…  
— Идём! — с нажимом повторил Люциус. — Любезные господа уяснили, что от них требуется. Не так ли?  
Очень хотелось сказать в ответ что-нибудь хлёсткое, но Фред кивнул, глядя Малфою-старшему прямо в глаза. Тот сдержанно улыбнулся, взял своего Драко за руку, и они горделиво удалились.   
— Дела у нас так себе, — виновато сказал мистер Поттер. — Мы вынуждены подчиняться колдунам из древнего рода Малфоев, они нам и шагу не дают ступить спокойно, а уж шанса усилить свою семью не упустят. Между ними и семьёй Блэк уже много столетий идёт война.  
— И мы должны отдать на растерзание нашу сестру? — вспылил Джордж. — Ради каких-то политических махинаций, которые нас не касаются?  
— А в вашем мире такого не бывает? — грустно усмехнулся в ответ мистер Поттер. — Странно, что Блэки не заметили вас раньше. Целых два колдуна на одно поколение… Впрочем, не смею вас больше задерживать. Выход там.   
— Какой мерзкий тип этот Малфой, — сказал Джордж, когда они вышли на улицу. — Оба.   
— Да, — на автомате ответил Фред. — Эй, не пытайся запудрить мне мозги!  
Джордж пожал плечами.  
— Я просто хотел, чтобы всё было как надо.  
— Как надо кому? Тебе? Я всего лишь хотел жить так, как хочется мне, никого в это не впутывая и никому не мешая! Из-за тебя я лишился Гермионы! Я теперь даже подойти к ней не смогу!   
Однако у Джорджа был вид человека, абсолютно уверенного в своей правоте, он даже не пытался это скрыть. Фред не мог винить брата, поскольку сам был таким же. Самый мудрый поступок сейчас — просто развернуться и уйти, чтобы не усугублять и без того сложную ситуацию.  
Фред так и сделал. Ушёл, оставив Джорджа вместе с существами, колдунами и прочими необъяснимыми явлениями.


	5. Chapter 5

Конечно же, Джордж недолго оставался вдали от своего брата-близнеца, с которым не расставался большую часть жизни. Он приходил к Фреду каждый день и сидел под дверью. Извещал о себе их условным сигналом — три коротких постукивания и ещё одно несколько секунд спустя, дожидался шагов, махал в камеру и садился напротив, чтобы его было хорошо видно. И смотрел не отрываясь.  
Фред не выдержал на третий день. Открыл дверь и сердито спросил:  
— Какого чёрта ты тут делаешь?   
Джордж, привычно сидящий на полу, развёл руками и сказал с улыбкой:  
— В баре без тебя неуютно. Фред, да брось! У нас не получится жить порознь.   
— Вернее выразиться, Джордж не хочет жить порознь, — едко заметил Фред.   
Он устал скрываться, злость и горькие мысли утомили его. Хотелось уже объясниться с Джорджем. К тому же вся эта ошеломляющая канитель с настоящим колдовством заводила ещё больше. Нужно было срочно с кем-нибудь поделиться, а с кем, как не с Джорджем, который не только в курсе происходящего, но и имеет к нему непосредственное отношение?   
— Это ты вбил себе в голову, что у вас всё хорошо. А на самом деле… на самом деле твоя подруга весь вечер не сводила глаз со старины Рональда. Я наблюдал за ней. И…   
— Ты видел только то, что хотел видеть.  
— То же самое я могу сказать о тебе!   
Джордж вошёл, оттеснив Фреда к стене, и закрыл за собой дверь.   
— Да, я виноват, очень виноват. Но ведь, согласись, то, что случилось, было хоть и тёмным, но чудом. Сама судьба, не иначе, удержала тебя от ошибки.  
— Не вали свои проступки на судьбу и не приписывай ей свои желания! Раньше ты не открещивался от совершённого.   
За эти дни Фред столько всего передумал и пришёл к тому, что всё-таки за Джорджа он испугался больше, чем за Гермиону. Что чёртова Джорджа ему будет не хватать больше, несмотря на упрямое отрицание. Что лучше колдун, чем лиса-оборотень. Главное, чтобы Джордж не обращался в страшилище у него на глазах.   
Наверное, поэтому он позволил себя обнять и сам стиснул брата в ответ так, что затрещали рёбра.   
— Кстати, ты не подумай ничего такого, — сказал Джордж ему на ухо. — Мне понравилась твоя Гермиона. В отрыве от тебя. Я не против, если она будет встречаться с Роном.   
В сердцах Фред щёлкнул его по затылку. Снова старая песня. Но сердиться на Джорджа уже не получалось. И отталкивать больше не хотелось, с ним было уютно и правильно. Кажется, всё.   
Он не сопротивлялся, когда Джордж заключил его лицо в ладони и поцеловал, легко и едва заметно.  
— Решил сразу же всё прояснить?  
— А чего тянуть? Я вот не прояснил тогда — и ты сбежал от меня.   
— Довольно… странные ощущения.  
— Неприятно?  
— Нет, просто странно.   
Удивляясь самому себе, Фред сам потянулся к брату. Целовать Джорджа было самым приятным и естественным занятием на свете. Ничего подобного он не ощущал с Гермионой. Пожалуй, о ней теперь стоит забыть. Губами он чувствовал улыбку Джорджа, совершенно дурную и счастливую, и думал, что пока они могут остановиться на этом этапе. Принять его как должное, как неплохой вариант развития событий, а думать и решать, как распутать сложный узел обстоятельств, будут позже. Когда-нибудь много позже.  
— Помнишь, что сказал Гарри Поттер? — спросил Джордж, перебирая его волосы.  
— Он много чего сказал.  
— Два колдуна на одно поколение. Так вот, он ошибался.  
— Почему?  
Вместо ответа Джордж взглядом указал вниз.   
Правая рука Фреда светилась. Он завороженно смотрел на неё некоторое время, потом поднял руку, и сгусток света, обласкав напоследок его пальцы, отделился и поплыл в воздухе. Фред проводил его восхищённым взглядом.   
— Мы и правда колдуны.  
— И это здорово. Как-нибудь выкрутимся и не отдадим Джинни этим мерзавцам. Вот что я придумал…


End file.
